SaintLogic
SaintLogic Inc. was a private supplier of military arms, whose main research facility was located on an isolated North American isle. The compound was practically a fortress, having once been an army base, and was guarded by highly-trained mercenaries and former special forces. The facility itself was quite large, housing both Metal Gear KODOQUE (salvaged from the Lobito Island Incident) and Metal Gear Chaioth Ha Qadesh. The mercenary Snake infiltrated the SaintLogic facility, teamed up with Venus, and fought the subjects of the EGO Project. DOD General Wiseman, who took command of Snake's mission, showed a special interest in SaintLogic, as like SaintLogic, he was also involved in the Praulia Massacre at the Serena Republic (more specifically was directly responsible for it). Facilities The facilities on the island for SaintLogic Inc were massive. So massive, in fact, that the personnel often required transportation by automated trains. Main Gate The main entrance to the facility. A Control Room containing various LAN devices that contained records and files was located to the north. Control Room The area containing several LAN devices that contained records and files. Communications Tower The main facility for relaying communications to and from the facility. It was located north of the Control Room. Research block The research block was located to the east of the Main Gate and its respective facilities. A train platform was also located located to the north of the Research Block. It was divided up into two sections, A and B, the latter of which also contained Takiyama's lab, Section 2-3-E. It also contained a Security section, which monitored the shutters, which had LANs and Shutters that could be activated or deactivated. The security section also contained various weaponry, including Tanks and other vehicles. It was also two stories in height and contained a Monitor room on the second floor. It also requires following tracks to get to the rail stop on foot, although depending on the time of day, there were also various trains appearing every 40 COST, with the train for the Hangar appearing every hour. Residential Quarters The main residential area of SaintLogic Inc., it included several bedrooms as well as the main office of President Rodzinski. It contained a sewer which also led to the Secondary bridge to the north of the residential area, as the residential area itself lacked an exit in the nort of the facility. However, the sewers entrance was covered by tiles when it was renovated. Secondary Bridge A bridge used to access the SaintLogic main hangar, separated from the rest of the base due to a ravine, in case the central bridge was rendered unusable. It was guarded with Cypher UAVs that were equipped with Vulcan cannons. On the other side was the Northern Block. Prototype Factory A four-story factory to the west of the Secondary Bridge. It was used to develop Chaios Ha Qadesh, and also contained a PSG-1 Sniper Rifle on it. It also contained a combat drills and research area underneath, where the various test subjects were created. KODOQUE was also placed in storage in this area after it was salvaged. It also contains a warehouse for various weapons and ammunition. Main Hangar A two story building used to contain Metal Gear. It includes the Central Operations Command room, which included the central database, as well as the Metal Gear hangar on the floor above it. The Control Room was also located near the main hangar. The hangar building also ran on a self-destruct protocol that would activate the instant Chaios Ha Qadesh was destroyed. It also possessed an escape tunnel built for emergencies. Behind the scenes SaintLogic appears in Metal Gear Acid 2. In the instructional manual it is referred to as StrateLogic, which is the name of the organization in the Japanese version. The name "StrateLogic" previously appeared in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty during a green boot-up screen on the terminal Solid Snake uses to sent his pictures to Otacon at the end of the Tanker chapter. Category:Metal Gear Acid 2